tell me what to think and do
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: [Five-shot]. 001: "Zuko tiene dieciséis años cuando la familia de su prometida empieza a vivir en el palacio y cuando su padre le encarga reunir tropas para luchar contra el clan Uesugi. Y esa es una oportunidad perfecta para sacar al que se interpone en su camino de conquistar a su futura esposa".


**Disclaimer:** Avatar: La leyenda de Aang es de Michael Dante y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Prompt:** #006 - Autos Chocadores [Tabla "Infancia"; fandom_insano].

 **Aviso:** Yo luché contra este fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

 **Advertencias:** Talvez errores históricos (ik, i'm a disaster) y quizás un poco de Ooc, sorry (?).

 _So, la idea era hacer un SoToKo (SokkaxTophxZuko) —agh— donde Zuko se siente como un tercero inútil (es que el Tokka sale de mí como caño abierto) y decide hacer algo al respecto (en una que otra ocasión él saldrá triunfante...solo en una o dos creo), pero a fin de cuentas no sé qué es esto. Y uhm, esta cosa de cinco capítulos va para_ _ **LizzGabby**_ _y espero que le guste (aunque me odie a mi misma por esta cosa tan mediocre)._

* * *

 _«Un día me falló quien menos imaginaba  
y entendí que las palabras hay que cumplirlas,  
y de los actos hay que hacerse cargo»._

 _ **Dolores Ibárruri.**_

* * *

 **»Primer encuentro – Período Sengoku, Japón**

( **D** e cómo a Toph le emociona y enfurece al mismo tiempo cuando su prometido, Zuko, pierde los estribos al encontrarla un poco bastante desesperante. Dice «¿Es que no te cansas nunca de hacerme la vida imposible?» mientras a ella parece gustarle aún más que le cuestione con ese tipo de preguntas pues así le da una y mil razones más para odiarlo.

—porque le quitó la libertad de elegir, porque le quitó la emoción de encontrar a un hombre que supiera tratarla, porque le quitó su vida—.

(Pero ah, él también es una víctima, porque los verdaderos culpables son

sus padres).

Excepto que Zuko es una persona de afable corazón rodeado en tinta líquida que se derrama por sus venas de río azul y ella desea ser ciega ante su verdadera esencia).

 **& :**

—Me comprometieron. —Decide decírselo de una vez por todas a aquel que fue su amigo de juegos y que aún lo sigue siendo. A cambio, Sokka vira en su dirección con una rapidez abrumadora. Entorna los ojos, además.

—¿Quién es el afortunado? —pregunta casi sin aliento, casi triste. Y es que lo ha notado, de repente; los ojos transparentes de ella mirándolo fijamente. Pero eso es imposible, piensa. Aparta la mirada un tanto incómodo, entonces.

—No importa quién sea. Sabes lo que siento por ti y esto no lo cambiará. —Mas luego la que se siente disgustada es ella, ya que se da cuenta de la irregularidad de sus latidos —los de él— combinados con la inseguridad —la de ella—, y eso le causa revoltijos en el estómago.

Duda.

—¿Cierto? —Siente su corazón estrujarse también. Porque el silencio de Sokka le asusta casi tanto como la oscuridad

—esa que no le permite ver la luminiscencia propia de él—

perpetua alrededor suyo, porque teme que se asome la duda y envuelva el corazón y la mente de su compañero, porque sabe que si dice «no» sentirá su corazón romperse como el vidrio.

—Toph...

—Puedo escapar, podemos escapar…fuguémonos. —Su voz salió entrecortada, se negaba a renunciar a él.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es nada honorable, además…no quiero que por culpa mía piensen que eres todo lo contrario a una señorita. —No podía decirlo en serio.

—¡Pero tú sabes que no soy una señorita! ¡Que me gusta jugar a las peleas y estar cubierta en tierra! Siempre ha sido así, desde que éramos unos niños, desde que Hakoda y Kya se volvieron confidentes de mis padres y tú venías a jugar al palacio.

«Es que no quiero perderte, porque ya he perdido a tantos seres queridos que uno más sería el detonante para desaparecer así sin más, porque perder es sinónimo de olvidar.

Y yo no quiero olvidar(te)».

—Habrá una manera —dice mientras la determinación se refleja en sus ojos de ventana. Y él le cree.

 **& :**

—No nos separaremos, ¿vale? —Rodea con sus brazos fuertes la pequeña cintura de ella mientras siente su garganta perforarse al decir aquello.

(—Vale).

 **& :**

Zuko tiene dieciséis años cuando la familia de su prometida empieza a vivir en el palacio y cuando su padre le encarga reunir tropas para luchar contra el clan Uesugi. Y esa es una oportunidad perfecta para sacar al que se interpone en su camino de conquistar a su futura esposa.

(Porque esa niña es todo lo que ha anhelado desde que tiene memoria, porque es una deidad a la que él le rinde culto, porque cuando ríe lo hace así, sin tapujos ni vergüenza, porque es infantil y madura, porque tiene sonrisa de ninfa, porque tiene cuerpo de diosa, porque es delicada pero a la vez letal, porque tiene lunas en vez de ojos, porque su cabello es largo y sedoso y le gustaría pasar sus dedos por este, porque–).

—Falta un integrante más, Zuko —dice su padre al él presentarle a los candidatos. Sonríe internamente.

—Sí, con respecto a eso…quisiera enlistar a Sokka. —Ve que alza una ceja—. Es bien sabido por todos que su padre es uno de los más habilidosos cuando se trata de espadas y estrategias. Si su hijo resulta ser la mitad de bueno que él a su edad, entonces servirá de mucho en el ejército. —Vio a su padre reflexionar y al cabo de un rato asintió, estaba de acuerdo.

Ninguno de los dos se percata de que alguien los escucha detrás de las puertas.

 **& :**

—Padre. —Toph irrumpió en uno de los salones aún sabiendo que su progenitor estaba en una importante reunión con algunos líderes de diferentes clanes. Todos en la habitación voltearon a verla, unos sorprendidos, otros enojados.

—¡Toph! —Su padre se levantó alarmado, ¿de qué servían las mucamas si no cuidaban de su hija de apenas doce años? ¡Pudo hacerse daño mientras caminaba sola!— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y las sirvientas? ¿Estás bien?

—Tranquilo, padre. Estoy bien —dijo un poco irritada, ¿en serio la creía tan débil?—. Tengo que pedirte algo.

—Sí, lo que quieras, querida.

 **& :**

—¡Sokka! —Corrió por los pasillos buscando en todas las habitaciones del palacio a su amigo, sin encontrarlo. Tanta era su emoción que no se percató de que alguien caminaba en su misma dirección. Sintió algo firme antes de caer al suelo—. ¡Auch!

—¡Toph! ¿Estás bien? —Abrió los ojos con sorpresa solo para ver que Sokka se levantaba apresurado y dispuesto a ayudarla. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello.

—Sí, sí. No pasa nada. —Se sacudió el pesado kimono que traía puesto y alzó la vista para verlo de frente—.

— _ **Tengo que decirte algo.**_ —Ambos se sorprendieron al hablar al mismo tiempo. Sokka rio y ella solo pudo deleitarse con su contagiosa risa.

—Di lo que querías decir. —Toph añadió. Él la miró, contrariado.

—No, tú dilo primero. —Frunció el ceño—. Insisto. —Suspiro, a sabiendas de que no llegarían a nada hasta que ella hablase.

—Está bien. —Tomó aire y...—. Me enteré de que Zuko quería enlistarte en el ejército de su padre para luchar contra el clan Takeda...no preguntes cómo —añadió al ver que abría la boca para hablar—. La cosa es que ya hablé con mi padre sobre eso y no vas a creer lo que hizo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo? —Sokka estaba entre emocionado y nervioso por lo que diría a continuación. Toph rio por la curiosidad del guerrero.

—¡Convenció a Ozai para que te sacara de la lista! Ya no tendremos que separarnos, ¿no es genial? —No se percató de la expresión congelada de él al estar demasiado ocupada en su emoción. Solo bastó una mirada para que se diera cuenta de que algo no iba bien—. ¿Sokka?

—P-Pero, tú...¿que hiciste qué? —Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego con enojo, seguido de frustración— ¡Toph! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Esa...esa era mi única oportunidad!

— ¿A-Ah? Pero...pero pensé que te alegrarías. Además, ¿de qué oportunidad hablas? —Lo miró acusatoriamente.

—Te lo dije muchas veces, Toph. Mi padre participa en el ejército desde que iniciaron los conflictos entre clanes, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, resulta que la única forma de poder volver a verlo era estando yo enlistado. Y lo hubiera visto por primera vez en años de no ser por...—Suspiró, sabiendo lo que iba a decir— Por ti.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin ella saberlo.

—De todas formas, Toph, era eso lo que quería decirte; que Zuko me había dicho que finalmente iba a poder ver a mi padre de nuevo. Es por eso que logré deducir que había ingresado al ejército —Abrió los ojos, casi adivinando lo siguiente que diría al ver que apretaba los labios, dudando en decirlo o no. Finalmente vio que alzaba la vista, decidido—. Iré a decirle al padre de Zuko que no me saque de esa lista. Y lo siento, Toph, pero debo hacer esto. Creo...creo que estarás mejor con Zuko.

—Él te lo dijo, ¿verdad? Es...es por él que haces todo esto. Pero no te preocupes, hablaré con mi padre para que–

—Basta, Toph. No, no es por él, al contrario, cuando me dijo que eras su prometida...bueno, no te mentiré, me sentí un poco mal. Pero comprendí que era lo mejor, no podía enojarme con él, después de todo es un gran amigo. —Sokka la vio tristemente por unos segundos, pero volvió a su expresión estoica cuando Toph bajó la mirada—. Espero que logres entenderme, entender que soy yo, entender que quiero ver a mi padre.

Esta vez logró sentir otra lágrima escapando de su ojo izquierdo, se pasó una mano bruscamente por la cara para quitarla, entonces.

Y se fue.

 **& :**

Estaba enojada con ella misma, ¿desde cuándo lloraba? No lo había hecho desde que era una niña pequeña. Y tuvo que ser justo ahí, justo frente a él...¿quién era él para hacerle algo así? Nadie merecía sus lágrimas, eso lo sabía bien.

—pero es que él es algo así como una llama ardiente, intensa, pasional, inagotable—.

 **& :**

Él se marcha, un día.

 **& :**

Pasan meses en los que Toph todavía no se acostumbra a los silenciosos pasillos del palacio. Y es que Sokka no solo se ha llevado la alegría de aquel lugar, sino la diversión de su día a día —y quizás un poco de su corazón—. Es por eso que, ahí y en ese momento, camina sin rumbo por las enormes instalaciones en busca de algo que le haga soltar una pequeña risa, solo una.

Pero al parecer no tiene suerte y no encuentra nada parecido.

«Y así de repente, un déjà vu».

Siente algo cálido antes de caer al suelo.

—¿Toph? —Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz rasposa y a la vez suave

(solo con ella, siempre con ella)

pronunciando su nombre. Vio con curiosidad la mano que Zuko extendía hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Solo entonces se percató de que le dolía la espalda baja por el golpe.

Tomó su mano, entonces.

—y se dio cuenta de lo cálida que estaba—.

Y el mundo se detuvo.

 **& :**

(Manos que se tocan, corazones que se juntan).

 **& :**

Pero eso a ella poco le importó.


End file.
